Moonglow
by Storm610
Summary: When Severus goes to investigate a noise, he gets more then he bargained for.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Only the plot. The song Moonglow is by Rod Stewart. I do not own anything you recognize.   
This is un "beta"-ed so, you have been warned. Any spelling and or grammar mistakes, tell me in the reviews, Thanks Enjoy.   
-Storm610

* * *

Severus never knew how erotic dancing could be until he saw her. Standing in the moonlight. The ballroom was empty and dark. Lit only by the star light. Her silhouette. Black against white. Her body moving slowly to the soft music playing in the room. Every movement sharp. Precise. It was as if she was a slave, the music her master. Telling her what to do in soft yet demanding notes and rhythms. Slowly she spun, her turns quickening with every step she took. Although she was at the opposing end of the large room, she was coming towards him with a fast pace.

_She knows I'm here._ Thought Severus nervously.

But the glazed look on her face showed clearly that she was not in touch with reality. As she slowly moved with exact timing Severus wondered about why she was here.

_Why am I here?_ Severus remembered. He had heard the music coming from the room of requirement. Hoping to break up a party or a couple in an interesting situation, he went to investigate. Putting on his best smirk he entered the room. But what he saw took him by surprise.

Hermione Granger, Head girl of Hogwarts, dancing. Dressed in a flowing pale yellow ball gown with many semi-transparent layers of silk on the skirt. Looking closely Severus realized that the skirt was charmed to be as flexible as pants, allowing Hermione to move freely. Suddenly the song changed. It was more up beat. With the song change, Hermione's outfit changed as well. Now she was clad in a tight black tank top, and what looked like black leather bellbottom pants. Upon her head of brown curly locks was a black suede fedora.

Her movements became more rugged, depending on the beat to make the moves crisp.

_She moves like a very stiff person_. Thought Severus. _Though no other movement would suit the song. Interesting._

Severus watched with intent and found himself lost in the music and her movements. Like all good things, it was over too soon. The music stopped.

_Please go on!_ Severus silently begged.

Sure enough the music played on. This time Severus recognised the song. Luck be a Lady sung by Frank Sinatra. Severus starting humming along with the song with out realising he did so. Hermione's movements.

_Uh oh! She knows._

Hermione raised her head and looked Severus in the eyes as she walked toward him. She looked calm. Unafraid of what her Professor may do? Will he take away house points or give me a detention?

"I thought you might come, Professor." Hermione said as the came closer to Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked. What happened to my strictness?

"I may ask you the same question, Sir. The answer is obvious. You were on duty, heard the music, and hoping to catch some students, you investigated."

_This girl is smarter that I thought._

"That is why I am here. What I don't know is why the Head Girl would be prancing around in the room of requirement?" Asked Snape.

"It's a stress releaver. A girl can't study all the time, can she?"

_Am I crazy or is she flirting with me?_ "You seemed to think you could in your younger years, Miss Granger." _Am I crazy, or am I flirting right back?_

Laughing, Hermione answered. "Yes, I was quite foolish, wasn't I?"

_Oh, must take note to make her laugh more often. The sound is heavenly. SNAP OUT OF IT SEVERUS! SHE IS A STUDENT! DO NOT THINK OF A STUDENT IN SUCH A WAY!_

In the silence the music started up again. The music was a slow song, with a rich melody.

"Care for a dance, Professor?" Asked Hermione.

Without thinking Severus took Hermione into his arms and started swaying to the music. _Why am I doing his? I am dancing with a STUDENT! Albus will have my head! Another inner voice piped up. Bugger that, look at her. Look at the way she rests in your arms._ Their bodies fit together perfectly. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rested on his hips as they slowly moved around the room. Breathing in the sent of Hermione's hair, Severus noticed the lyrics of the song.

_It must have been Moonglow,   
Way up in the blue,   
It must have been Moonglow,   
That led me straight to you I still hear you sayin'   
Dear one hold me fast,   
And I start to prayin'   
Oh Lord, please let this last,   
We seem to float right through the air,   
Heavenly songs seem to come from everywhere,   
And now when there's Moonglow,   
Way up in the blue,   
I always remember,   
That Moonglow gave me you That Moonglow gave me you We seem to float right through the air,   
Heavenly songs seemed to come from everywhere,   
And now when there's Moonglow Way up in the blue,   
I always remember,   
That Moonglow gave me you,   
That Moonglow gave me you,   
That Moonglow gave me you._

It was as if the song was made for them. Exactly how they had met, with her dancing in the moonlight. The song ended way to quickly in both of their opinions.

"It is getting late, Miss Granger" Severus said.

"Oh can't we keep dancing?" Asked Hermione looking up into his dark eyes with her soft cinnamon ones.

_Oh yes, yes we can. Dance until we drop._ There was nothing more he wanted to do then hold her forever in his arms. For her to forever be his.

"We must stop." Severus said, regretting every word.

"If we must." Said Hermione, stepping out of his arms. "Thank you for the dance professor"

With a soft peck on the cheek, Hermione headed to the door.

"I'll see you in class, Severus"

And with that she was gone.

* * *

And that was years ago. Nine years ago to be precise.

They are married now. They have been for five years.

After Hermione graduated, she went to university for a year and then came back to Hogwarts to apprentices with Severus. Potions always was her best subject. A year later, they announced their engagement and were married not much then two months later. The ceremony was in the great hall. Never had severus seen anything more beautiful then how Hermione looked as she walked down the isle towards him. With her hands in his, they made their vows, and no one believed we would break them. As Albus had said, Never had he seen such passion. Hermione's parents were thrilled that their dear Hermione had finally found someone, seeing as how she did not date anyone in school, besides Victor Krum in her fourth year and Ronald Weasley for a short time in her sixth. From those experiences, Hermione declared herself boy free. It was not until her last year that she noticed Severus. Everything about him was perfect. Hermione was to shy to try anything, but the dance sparked something. Hermione kept going back. It was their tradition. Saturday night she was to go into the room of requirement. He would meet her there. Not all times it would be dancing. Sometimes they discussed potions, politics, even Hogwarts it's self.

It broke Severus' heart when she announced that she was going to university. He waited for her. The year she was away was the longest of his life.

* * *

There she sits, at that desk, reading that book. Isn't she perfection. Hermione, my Hermione. It is our anniversary today. Five long and wonderful years. How could anyone tire of such a wonderful thing such as living with the one you love. Foolish muggle men.

Hermione shuffles at the desk. It seems she is annoyed at the lack of a solution. We are working on a permanent wolfs bane potion. Flipping a page, Hermione gets back to work. I am supposed to be working to. Don't get me wrong. I have been. I just took some time to look, admire, my love. Sencing that she has had enough I put my plan into action.

Standing up, I head to her desk. Grasping her hand, I pull her into a standing position. She looks at me in confusment. When I lean forward and kiss her softly she realizes. Music fills the room. I take her into my arms and we slowly start to move.

I hear her breath hitch when she reconizes the song.

"Moonglow. Our song" She says, looking lovingly into my eyes. "Yes, my love."

We dance, forever in each other's arms. Word are very un-necessary. When the song stops I speak.

"Happy anniversary, Hermione."

We share another kiss as the music starts up again. We dance, until the wee hours of the morning.

I will never leave her, my love, my hope. For with out her I would surly die. Hermione, my Hermione. How I love her so.

Fin

* * *

Read and review (author, am I not?)

-Storm 610


End file.
